


Two To Have

by wishfulthinking



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinking/pseuds/wishfulthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Spock it's love, with Bones it's need, and with the both of them it's everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two To Have

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so damn tired you have no idea but I hate not finishing a story and having to come back to it later. So, despite it being five in the morning, I whipped this up. It's short and an entirely different style from what I usually have and feedback would be appreciate because wow I don't know what I'm doing. To be honest I don't even know what I've written. Sex is really weird to write. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  
Spock

It's the way his name is said through tightly fit, pale lips in the middle of the night.

" _Jim, Jim, Jim..._ "

Fingers carve their way across his skin, a burning sensation wherever they go; whether it be from the other's high temperature or the warmth that spread through his body like flames, he'll never be able to figure out. 

The only thing he's actually able to figure out is that there's nothing sweeter than those words and how they fall along with the touch.

" _T'hy'la...adun...aisha...kwon-sum...._ "

He doesn't know much Vulcan, and he curses himself for it, making a mental note to study every phrase and every saying until he can say them as well as his lover can. Of course, that's impossible. A language not natural to his tongue and by a voice not as soothing as the one they originally come from will never make them as satisfactory. But he'll try- yes, he'll try his absolute best, so that one day he'll be the one pressed up and flushed against the other, lowering his head down and whispering things that make a man gasp and moan and plead for _more._

But since that's not the case, not yet, he's left writhing under with his arms locked around the Vulcan's neck. Every once in a while he'll slide his hands down to trace against his companion's body, and he asks him, "Does it heat you up like is does to me?"

Spock pulls away slightly when this happens, concern vivid in his eyes and worry slipping its way on his features- but it all melts away because Jim laughs and shakes his head and tells him that he's fine. That it's supposed to feel this way. It feels good this way.

And Spock returns with his lips on Jim's temple, a passing thought and a murmur. Jim feels cool to his touch, like a calming breeze during a humid day.

They bask in the feeling of hot against cold, English begs and Vulcan consents, unwise mind-melds that give away everything that was meant to be kept a secret but never would be.

When they both release their hands are held together and fingers interlocked; the pressure makes Jim groan until the grip is loose and limp. He breathes heavily and turns his head in search for the other and even through the kiss his name is still said.

" _Jim, Jim, Jim..._ "

Again and again and again and again.

He swears he could listen to it for the rest of his life if he could and he thinks then that a couple years of, "don't call me captain" was well worth the wait.

* * *

 

Leonard "Bones" Mccoy

There's nothing quite like getting the great, grumpy Bones in bed. It takes several bottles of hard liquor and a shot of tequila to whine his way into dirty sheets at three in the morning. 

The way to the room is a hard one, with stumbling feet and roaming hands it's nearly a surprise that they even manage to make it. But Jim has him in his arms and to use one of the other's famous metaphors, he's got him like a bug caught in a venus fly trap.

 

When they actually get behind close doors it's a vicious and physical journey  to the bed; Bones' hands are rough in Jim's hair and they seem to yank and tug in every direction possible. Jim is just as rough back- he scrapes his nails against the doctor's back, pulling his shirt up and over his head. In under a minute they're half undressed with clothes cast in a place that will not be found until morning. 

But that doesn't matter now as Bones grinds their hips together and his eyes roll in the back of his head as he realizes just how _hard_ he actually is. And it's a wonder how a man this good when drunk could be cast away from his own wife because she's clearing missing out on the best.

He's close to the edge and it's all too quick when he's shoved back with his shoulder blades digging into the wall. A protested whine escapes him, "the bed, Bones, _the bed",_ and he loses his grip as soon as he's moved and his head hits the mattress. 

What they do is not "making love" and it certainly isn't passionate- unless that's what you define rushed orgasms and deep hickeys bitten into the neck as. It's a type of needy, wanted, constant urge to please the other senseless. There's no mumbled "I love you" or "stay with me until morning", just loud panting and beg of " _don't ever stop"._  

It's not the same pair of lips that whisper his name as he comes, but it's the same name he hears spit out of them. 

This time, "Jim" is a calling of hot air and a throaty grunt. 

He loves it all the same.

As soon as Bones' breath slows down and he can hear him fall fast asleep a few inches away, he curls to his side to pull the covers up, attempting his wash the memory out of his brain until another time ensues. He knows what happens next.

And as expected, he wakes up to find the other side of the bed hollow and empty.

* * *

 

Spock and Leonard "Bones" Mccoy

Ask a man to join a threesome and you will never hear a no. This doesn't exclude the case of the three of them, despite it not being a likely bunch, but with these times it's long and drawn out and there's no need to leave the details out. 

Jim doesn't know how he always ends up...well, on the bottom, when he's supposed to be the higher of them all, but he guesses what's in the bedroom and out in the halls is an entirely different matter. 

Bones likes to have his way with him first- it's not like when they're alone, as he said, these times are not like the others- and he does. When he's not intoxicated it sure as hell does still seem like it; the feeling of fingertips poking into his ribs send a tingling sensation down his spine and into regions lower. He can feel Spock behind him, feel his hands rested on his hips, feel his lips kissing the back of his neck. It almost distracts him enough to not realize where Bones' own hands and lips wander, and it's not until he gets a jolt of Bones stroking him that he's reminded of what's really happening here.

"Can you do that again?"

His voice is gruff and husky, mixed with lust and ecstasy. When the other replies, his voice is the same.

Once Bones is done with him he watches the man turn to his First Officer. Jim nearly makes a comment about the near-frown on his face but he's pretty sure it's more for show than tell. And Spock anticipates what it really means, so he puts his lips on Bones' jaw and a hand on his thigh (he never puts his hands elsewhere, never presses his palms against his, for that's only a move he'll allow Jim to have).

There's an interesting tension in the air as Jim watches them work and move, and when they kiss it's sloppy and undefined. As two aggressive partners they both fight for dominance, but it's always Spock that wins. Bones lets his mouth part in defeat and Spock doesn't hesitate to slide his tongue into the other's mouth with simple ease. They remain kissing through the entire thing and the way they barely come up for air is enough to say how many times they've done this before.

When it's finally Spock's turn to take Jim, it's done in one fluid movement. There's no need for preparation or foreplay, because everything has already been done. Jim kisses him with the same eagerness that he saw with Bones, but also with a sort of tenderness he couldn't dare to leave out.

Neither of the three say each others' names during this, neither of the other two call out Jim during climax. 

It's better this way because he feels like it's something that shouldn't be shared, that they way it comes out is an altogether different matter.

In its entirety, both Bones and Spock are an altogether different matter.

Of course, he doesn't realize this until they're both together, though. When he is theirs and both are his.

And that's how it should be.


End file.
